Left for Dead
by Sagi-Chi
Summary: Sebuah keadilan yang tidak pernah berlaku di dunia ini. Demi sebuah keadilan ia rela kehilangan kehidupannya yang berharga. Collab with YukiNeko. Mind to RnR?


**Left For Death**

**By:Hikary_Cresenti**

**Disclaimer :Bleach punya Tite Kubo**

**Rated :T**

**Warning :OOC,Mistypo(s),Eyd(s)**

**Hope you enjoyed it**

* * *

"Jadi bagaimana?"tanya seorang pria berambut hitam panjang, dengan tampangnya yang stoic. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengannya, Kuchiki Byakuya. Orang yang paling berpengaruh di Jepang. Saat ini ia sedang menghampiri seorang kepala dari kepolisian Karakura, Shiba Kaien.

Sedang pria berambut jabrik hitam itu,Shiba Kaien. Ia hanya menghela nafas seraya memejamkan matanya lalu kembali membuka matanya lagi. Sesekali ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Semuanya rumit, terlalu rumit baginya. Di satu sisi ia segan pada pria dengan marga Kuchiki ini, disisi lain Ia juga tidak mau mengabaikan pekerjaannya sebagai kepala polisi dan penegak hukum Karakura.

Panasnya ruangan tersebut sedikitpun tidak membantunya untuk berfikir jernih. Di tambah lagi tatapan mengancam dari sang klien stoicnya itu. Mungkin kalau bagi orang lain ini hanyalah masalah sepele, dan bisa di putuskan dengan mudah. Di tambah lagi dengan bayaran yang akan di terima. Namun tidak bagi Kaien, dia tidak pernah mau menerima uang suap hanya untuk membebaskan narapidana tersebut.

Namun, sekarang kondisinya berbeda. Yang berada di hadapannya ini bukan orang sembarangan, jika ia tidak menyetujui permintaannya bisa-bisa ia tidak hanya di pecat tapi juga di diamkan untuk selamanya. Sebuah kasus yang sangat beresiko dan tidak mungkin di peringan sedikitpun. Adik dari Kuchiki Byakuya, Rukia Kuchiki telah terbukti membunuh seorang gadis bernama Inoue Orihime, akibat kecemburuannya pada pacarnya Kurosaki Ichigo yang sering mengobrol bersama dengan Inoue ini.

Saat ini Kaien benar-benar berada di sebuah pilihan yang sulit, hidupnya atau keadilan? Kalau bagi sebagian orang pasti lebih memilih hidup. Tapi, saat ini Kaien semakin gelisah. Bagaimana dengan janjinya untuk memperoleh keadilan pada adiknya Shiba Hisagi yang juga merupakan seorang pengacara. Namun ia telah meninggal setahun yang lalu, akibat berhasil menangkap atau lebih tepatnya membuktikan Abarai Renji alias tunangan dari adik Kuchiki Byakuya itu bersalah. Baru selangkah ia meninggalkan ruang sidang, ia langsung mati di tempat saat sebuah peluru menembus kepalanya.

Saat itu ia benar-benar terpukul saat mengetahui adiknya meninggal dalam keadaan mengenaskan seperti itu. Seandainya waktu bisa di putar, ia pasti akan merubah cita-citanya. Menjadi seorang guru atau mungkin seorang novelist, jauh lebih baik. Tapi sayangnya waktu tidak akan pernah bisa di putar kembali. Setelah berfikir sejenak, ahirnya ia membuat sebuah keputusan.

"Sekali lagi,maaf Kuchiki-sama. Aku tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaan anda,"ujar Kaien lagi, ia sudah siap untuk menghilang dari dunia ini sekarang.

"Apa kau benar-benar yakin? Kalau kau mengabulkannya aku bisa saja menaikkan jabatanmu sebagai kepala Polisi pusat Jepang. Pikirkanlah lagi, kesempatan tidak akan dating dua kali,"ujar Byakuya lagi

"Kaien tersenyum, lalu menggeleng.

"Terimakasih atas tawarannya, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa melakukannya. Tugasku adalah menegakkan keadilan, bukan memutar balikkan keadilan yang ada,"ujar Kaien mantap

"Kau sama seperti adikmu. Seharusnya kau tau kan, siapapun yang melawanku akan di lenyapkan?"ujar Byakuya lagi

Kaien hanya tersenyum menantang, entah dari mana ia dapat kekuatan untuk tersenyum seperti itu.

"Sepertinya cara damai tidak selalu mulus ya, Shiba,"ujar Byakuya seraya mengeluarkan pistol peraknya.

"setelah ini kau akan menyusul adimu itu ke neraka!matilah kau!"ujar Byakuya

Lalu ia segera menembakkan pistolnya.

DOR!

Sebuah peluru melesat kea rah Kaien dan meneembus kepalanya, ia langsung mati di tempat.

"Sayonara,Shiba Kaien,"ujar Byakuya lalu beranjak dan meninggalkan tempat itu. Dengan langkah santai ia melewati kerumunan polisi dan tidak ada satu polisi pun yang berani menangkapnya.

Keesokan harinya berita duka tersebut menyebar, tentang kematian seorang kepala polisi yang adil bernama Shiba Kaien. Seluruh sahabat dan teman-temannya yang hadir dalam pemakamannya itu hanya bisa pasrah, tanpa bisa melakukan apapun untuk membalas kematian pria bermarga Shiba itu.

* * *

"**Hukum sekarang tidak berlaku lagi; Dalam dunia perhukuman, siapa yang berharta banyak itulah yang menang;**

**Orang miskin di tindas,orang kaya di junjung;**

**Uanglah penguasa segalanya; **

**Tanpa uang semuanya sia-sia; Sebuah keadilan yang telah memudar serta sebuah keadilan yang di putarbalikkan dengan melawan kebenaran fakta dengan bantuan uang"**

* * *

**The End**

* * *

"**Hwa! Nggak nyangka buat fic beginian,"ujar Hikary**

"**Ayo kita sukseskan pemilu!"sorak Yukineko**

"**Napa loe malah ke pemilu?"ujar Hikary sweatdrop**

"**Tentu saja!gue bakal jadi presiden di masa depan! Akan gue berantas korupsi hingga ke akar-akarnya!"Sorak Yukineko dengan membara dan reflek nonjok Kaien yang lagi makan kue hingga keselek.**

"**Iya keadilan sih iya, tapi ini penindasan HAM woi! Salah gue ap-Ugh… "Sorak Kaien yang dari tadi dijadikan siksaan Yukineko**

"**Sabar ya,Kaien,"ujar Hikary**

"**Thor! Tolongin gue!woi!loe mau ngebunuh gue!"maki Kaien yang di cekek secara reflek oleh Yuineko yang masih pidato nggak jelas itu**

"**Merdeka!"sorak Yukineko seraya ngelempar Kaien ke atas dan K . O**

"**Pemenangnya Yukineko-san! Silahkan hadiahnya, pajak di tanggung pemenang,"ujar Hisagi yang malah ngasih hadiah nggak jelas untuk pertarungan nggak jelas itu**

"**Oke, kita biarkan saja kegajean di atas minna. Nah ini fic buatan saya dan Yukineko-san yang merasa perlunya ke adilan di tegakkan setelah kehilangan uang 500 rupiah yang tertinggal di kampus,"kata Hikary**

"**WOi! Hika!ah loe ngebongkar aib gue aja!"sorak Yukineko**

"**Hehehe keceplosan, oya jadi gimana tanggapan karena berhasil kabur dari kampus?"Tanya Hikary**

"**Itu sebuah prestasi yang gemilang!"kata Yukineko lagi**

"**Argh!dasar!Oke Minna!Mind to rnR?"taya Hisagi yang merasa paling waras disini**


End file.
